JLeague Relapse
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: What would happen if Ken regrets what had happened to him, what was done to him by his best friend Kase. Who can he lean on for support? KxA YxO shonen ai


J-League Relapse  
by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
Ken walked down the street towards the Koneko, a smile was playing on his lips. He had went to a coffee shop for a asnack. But, then he wanted to go to the park. But, he put that off. He had to go to back to his job at the Koneko.  
  
Ken sighed and picked up his pace, he thought to himself, 'I wonder if anyone will be mad at me that I left so suddenly?' he paused then answered his own question, 'Of course they will be mad! My shift began half an hour ago!'  
  
Finally, he broke out into a full fledged run. Upon hearing the fan girls a block away, he went in through the back. He refused to be glomped more than necessary.  
  
"Ken-kun! You're back!" Came Omi's yell when he entered in the doorway, he walked over to the rack that held their aprons. He pulled out his from the bottom, and sighed deeply again.  
  
"What's wrong, KenKen?" Yohji asked him, they were all working in the shop today. Once a week either Saturday or Sunday they would spend their day in the flower shop. But, Ken had walked in late. He was going to get it now, "What took you so long? Where did you go, anyway?"  
  
"To a coffee shop down the street." Ken answered, not even bothering to repress his sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, Ken?" Yohji repeated, but with a more serious tone.  
  
"Nothing, Yohji." He replied to the older blonde man. "I'm fine, don't worrry about me!"  
  
"Tell me or I'll bring this to the chibi's attention." he warned, "You don't fool me, KenKen. The great PI Kudou Yohji doesn't let anything slip out from under his watchful eye!'  
  
"I'm not even going to comment on that." Ken said laughing, "Get back to work, or Aya might yell at us. Not very pleasant."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, KenKen. But, your lucky. He won't yell at you! He likes you too much. Plus, you've been dating for a month... Still, that's no reason to get special treatment!"  
  
"Stop calling me that! And you're the one who's dating Omittichi.... That's just wrong, plain wrong."  
  
"Why? It's cute!" Yohji said while making his way through the crowd of young genki fans, "Sorry ladies! Eighteen and up only!" he thought to himself, 'except for my little Omi, of course'  
  
There came a few moans of protest, and a few left after his staement. Mumbling something like, "Well, we can always come back tommorrow to see if he's changed his mind."  
  
Ken sighed again and walked over to his station for the day, and looked over the arrangements that needed to be delivered. "I'm gong out guys! I'm going to deliver these arrangements!"  
  
"Okay, Ken-kun! We'll man the shop til' you get back!" Omi said walking over to the few actual costumers and asking if they needed any help.  
  
Ken went over to the freezer that they kept the arrangemenst in and pulled out the ones that needed to be delivered. He silently began to load them onto his motor-bike and sped off towards the first destination.  
  
Oh his way back from all of his deliveries, Ken stopped by the park. He noticed a few kids playing soccer so he went to watch for a bit. 'Remember, Hidaka. You can't stay long. They need you in the shop!' he reminded himself.  
  
He noticed that the kids were waving and yelling at him to pass their ball back, he looked around and found it. Ken swung his leg back and let the ball fly over the fence for the two boys and land in the goal. The chocolate brown haired man raised his arms in the air and said, "Score!" He hadn't even realized that the kids were a long waze away. 'How'd I do that?'  
  
The kids looked at the goal dumbstrucked, then back at Ken who was just sitting on a bench now, lost in thoughts. He looked up when he heard someone was shouting at him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir!" one of the boys shouted, "Can you come over here for a second?!"  
  
"Sure, kid. Let me get up again." Ken said with a laugh, 'It's been a while since I've kicked a soccer ball. I'm not allowed to play with them during my coaching season. I haven't had much practice in a while either... How'd I make that goal?'  
  
"Yes, did you want some thing, Kids?" Ken asked with a big smile.  
  
"Did you know that you could make the goal from all the way over there?" said a diffeerent kid, waving his hand towards where he once was.  
  
"No, actually I didn't." Ken said smiling, "It's been a long time since my days it J-League."  
  
"You were in the League?!"  
  
"Yup, the names Ken Hidaka." Ken said shaking the smaller children's hands. "I have to go now, the other guys back at the Koneko will be worried if I don't show up soon."  
  
"Oh okay, Hidaka-san!" they said in unison, "It was nice to meet you!'  
  
"Just call me 'Ken'. You'll make me feel old if I'm called 'Hidaka-san'! Bye Kids." Ken said turning with a wave and jogging back to his bike.  
  
"Bye-Bye, Ken-kun!" they each shouted.  
  
Ken picked up his forgotten bike and raced back to the Koneko. It was almost dark. He hadn't thought that talking to those kids would have taken so long.  
  
When he rounded the corner, he saw that the shop was closed and rushed inside after putting away his bike, "Hey guys! What's wrong, why are you looking so glum?"  
  
"You were missing for hours!" Omi practically yelled, "Don't do that again, Ken-kun!"  
  
"I met some kids, so cute. They were playing soccer!" Ken said smiling.  
  
"That's great, KenKen."  
  
"Hn. Don't stay out so late anymore." Aya muttered, "You had us all worried."  
  
"Mmm'sorry, Aya. I didn't realize that it was so late. I just stopped and started talking to the kids. They were so nice too."  
  
Aya patted Ken on the shoulder with a nod, and set off for his room. "I'm sleepy, I will just go up and rest for the rest of the day."  
  
"You did nothing but rest all day, KenKen!" Yohji said whining.  
  
"Not true." Ken said glaring, "I delivered all of the arrangements, Yo- tan.."  
  
"Well, then go rest your poor, tired body. KenKen." Yohji said dismissing then emphasis on his nickname, "Sleep well, remember. Tommorrow we have a surprise for you!"  
  
Ken couldn't wait to find out what the surprise was, he hadn't even thought he was tired until he lie down in his bed. He fell asleep to dream of his past as a J-League soccer player.  
  
// "Come on Ken! Keep moving, how do you expect to be prepared for goalie if you aren't in shape?!" came his best friends yell. They were all on the same team. They were all best friends, they trueted one another. That is until Kase had drugged him, and ruined his last chance at becomming a official J-Leaguer for good. Just because he wasn't up-to-par with the others, Ken wouldn't sign on until they had made Kase a part of the team as well.  
  
Kase soon became jealous of the talent he possessed. His rage consumed what little ounce of firneship they once had had. He had drugged Ken, just to get him out of the team. So he could stand in Ken's glory and fame.  
  
"Ken!! We all know that you don't do drugs. You're the best one out of us all!" Exclaimed the captain, Ryu Yorikozuno. "Don't worry, we'll find out who did this to you, we will!"  
  
"T-thankx... I really a-appriciate it..." Ken muttered in his slightly drugged state, "Don't let Kase get away with this..."  
  
"Kase did this to you?!" another exclaimed angrily. "He'll pay for getting you kicked out!"  
  
"Don't... Don't do anything to him... He's mine." Ken said heatedly. "I assure you, he will pay for what's he's done to my reputation."  
  
".... We should've killed him." Ryu said angrily, "When we first suspected him!"  
  
"You wouldn't have done anything, Ryu. You're too kind to hurt even a simple fly." Ken said with a strained laugh.  
  
"You're right..."//  
  
Ken woke up with a strangled cry of pain, his face was wet and someone was shaking him roughtly. "Wake up, Ken!"  
  
"Ryu?!" Ken yelled, 'Don't do anything! You'll be expelled, to!!" Tears were pouring down his face, "Don't be expelled too, I wouldn't be able to see you suffer!"  
  
"Ken-kun! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Omi's voice sounded so far away, yet so close. "Wake up!"  
  
"Ryu, Haku, everyone I'm so sorry for letting you down again!" Ken started to shout, "I didn't take those drugs, I swear it, I didn't take them!"  
  
A slap echoed throughout the room, "Ken dammint. Wake up... I don't want to hit you again!" Yohji said angrily.  
  
"Yohji... what are you all doing in my room at this hour?" He asked wiping his face from the tears, "Isn't it a little late for a chat?"  
  
"We weren't 'chatting', Ken." Aya said sitting down on the edge of the bed more, "You were having nightmares. We only know some of what had happened when you were in the J-League, Ken. But, you're having nightmares about it."  
  
"I am not... I am not!" Ken protested, "That's over and done with! I'll never get back in it, ever again!"  
  
"Why?" Omi inquired, "and who are Haku and Ryu?"  
  
Ken's face contorted to one of pure agony, he shoved them out of his way as he broke into a fast run for the bathroom. His insides were burning, 'I can't believe that.... that after all this time... now is when I feel the greif!!'  
  
Ken emptied his stomach out into the toilet. He tried to get up, but frowned when he came to the conclusion that he couldn't.  
  
A pale hand extended towards Ken's face, wiping away the tears that spilled and the ones that threatened to. "Ken, what happened then to cause you to be this upset?" Aya asked.  
  
"That bastard Kase, he drugged me. We weren't allowed to do drugs or we would be exiled off of the team. He used that agaisn't me! My team lost because of what I had did!"  
  
"What did you do?" Yohji asked, he was now sitting on the counter next to the sink, Omi had moved off some stuff and sat on the other side.  
  
"It was my fault. I had refused to show that the drug was taking it's toll on me, and I went out onto the feild... Oh, we won alright. But then Kase pointed out that I was under-the-influence. We had to forfeit the match after we had won it." Ken paused to stand up, "and then, I was abandoned by my own team. My own brothers. Because I wanted Kase to be on the team with me in the beginning. It was my descision, and I still suffer for it."  
  
"Ken-kun..." Omi said helplessly. "I wish there was something that I could do..."  
  
"You can't, Omittchi. None of you could do anything to prove that Kase was the one who did it, not me... And now he's dead too."  
  
Ken walked out of the small room, and down towards the kitchen. "Dammit, I promised myself I wouldn't relive this!" He began to pace the floor, finally he looked at the clock, it read 5:59 a.m. "Perfect. Now, I am going to have to face them sooner or later...."  
  
"They think you're dead, KenKen." came Yohji's voice from behind him.  
  
"Well, I'm not! I have to face them, I can't let them know that I'm still alive!" Ken yelled back, "I can't take them thinking that I am dead! I've known them for too long, they'll suspect something... They know that I'm not dead..."  
  
"Yes, they do Ken. They think that you died right before you met Weiß. You are DEAD to them Ken. Don't put yourself in anymore pain than you are already in." said Aya who was sititng at the table, next to Omi.  
  
"I can't... you all don't understand... How could you?!" with that Ken slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a bloody dent, "How can you possibly know what pain I went through when I my title, along with them."  
  
"We've been through stuff like that too, Ken-kun!" Omi said with a reasuring smile, "We have, and you know it as well as we do."  
  
"You've all had fulfilled your dreams... mine had just started when I was kicked out! The couch, he believed me too, but he couldn't do anything to help me...." Ken started to walk towards the door, he was still in his sweat pants, and he grabbed a light coat to put on, "I'll be back, after I've cooled down a bit..."  
  
"Come back soon, Ken-kun." Omi muttered to the retreating back of his best friend, Ken. "Come back soon..."  
  
But, Ken was already gone so he didn't get the chance to hear it. He ran towards the park. His old soccer ball was outside the Koneko, it wasn't deflated. Which had surprised Ken. So, he went down to the park, with his soccer-ball. He tried not to think about what had happened, so maybe soccer wasn't the brightest thing to be doing right now. But, it was the only thing that cleared his mind.  
  
He walked onto the feild, the park was big enough so the parents had raised enough money for their children to have a stadium for possible games. His old team had played here once when they were touring Japan. It hurt him to try and remember more.  
  
Ken made his way to the door which the teams had always come through, he realized that he was in the exact same spot as if he were still a J- Leaguer, the same spot he would stand in and wait to be announced to the crowd.  
  
Yohji's seven pulled up into the stadium parking lot, and silently the other Weiß members walked out to see what Ken was doing, they could see him from where he stood. He looked forlorn and lost. They snuck around as much as Aya would to the opening that the spectaturs would come through, and they sat up in the bleachers waiting for Ken to make his appearance out onto the feild.  
  
Slowly, he walked out, a smile on his tan face. He began to kick the ball into the feild. Soon, he was on the opposite side of the feild.  
  
"What is he going to do, Yohji-kun?" Omi asked confused, "There's a net behind him!"  
  
"Watch, Omi." Aya said with a small smile, "I went to a couple of his game when he was still famous. His team was the best."  
  
Without a warning, Ken kicked the ball as hard as he could.  
  
The ball flew into the air and skidded to a stop into the goal. But, Ken wasn't done yet. He began to kick the ball around some more. "I want to do one more move before I'll leave." Ken said to noone in particular, "My all time favorite one!"  
  
He moved the ball in between his legs and started to kick it back and forth, he kicked it up against the edge of the goal, just to make sure it would bounce back at him.  
  
Ken leapt into the air, he twisted his body until it looked as though he would fall on his back, but he nailed the ball into the net.  
  
The amazing thing was, that everytime Ken had done this. He would fall on his back. But, he had just perfexted it, he landed on his feet.  
  
"Woe! That was great, wasn't it Aya-kun?" Omi said smiling, "What position did he play?"  
  
"Goalie."  
  
"Goalie?! And he could do that?" Omi said staring at the red-head in disbelief. "Did he do that at the games?'  
  
"Sometimes. Right at the end though." Aya said smiling, "They were my favorite team. They still are, Aya-chan would drag me to their games, eveyone of them. You'd get to like them after the second or third one."  
  
The kids from before began to cheer loudly as they ran towards Ken, who opened his arms and fell onto the dirt with a deep laugh. "Ken-kun!! You did it, You did it!!" They kept chanting it, over and over.  
  
"Yes, kids. I did it!" Ken said laughing. "Go on, go home now."  
  
"Awww. Ken-kun! We want to stay with you!" they whined.  
  
"Sorry, I'll play again tommorow..." he mummbled while stiffling a yawn, "Tommorrow after I've had some sleep."  
  
"Bye-Bye, Ken-kun!"  
  
Red hair blinded his vision, he looked up to see Aya bending over his head, Omi looking at him on his left, and Yohji on his right. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since you first got here." Omi said smiling, "You were great, Ken-kun!"  
  
"Did you know that Aya came to all of your games?" Yohji said, teasingly. "He said that your team was his favorite.  
  
"I was in a talkative mood!" Aya said with a growl. "So what if they were my favorite team? Their history! They gave up the best goalie they ever had!"  
  
"A-ya?" Ken asked putting his hand on the pale skinned forhead. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"I've felt better."  
  
"Okay, then." Ken said smiling. "Did you really go to all of my games?"  
  
Aya nodded his head in a 'yes' motion, and said, "Aya-chan bought the tickets, so I didn't turn them down. It would've been rude."  
  
Ken, who was still lying on the ground, wrapped his arms around Aya's neck and pulled him down to peck a kiss on the end of Aya's nose.  
  
"I've put the J-League behind me, Aya. Now, my life is in yours and Weiß's hands." Ken said smiling, "I don't need to Kase, anymore."  
  
"Good."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
